The present invention pertains to means for simulating a topographical area in a three dimensional display.
For various purposes it is often desirable to provide a display of a topographical area as for example land use planning, real estate promotion and recreational purposes, the latter including the playing of war games with miniature pieces.
Attempts to provide such representations has, to the extent known, been done as costly scaled replicas with no provision made for rearrangement of components to simulate a variety of different geographical areas, real or imagined.
Previous efforts to provide a three dimensional representation of a geographical area are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,626 with the ground area being incidental to toy train trackage on each component.
The prior art arrangements fail to provide for simulating a variety of topographical features such as sloped areas, hills, lakes, streams, etc., all of which may be varied to suit the users purposes.